Accidentally falling
by Pink.Emily23
Summary: When something unexpected happens and turns Rachel Berry's life upside will fate intervene again?
1. Prologue

_She braces herself as he strides towards her. He's going to be furious with her, ask her why she's ruining her life marrying Finn, a question one too many people have asked her. He'll try to talk sense into her, she won't listen. She loves Finn. End of story. But as he approaches his face coming into view, memories come flooding back. The good and the bad. Prom, Madonna week, the egging, their first meeting. She loves Finn. "Rachel" he states, she snaps out of her thoughts and into the present. "Jesse, you've done a wonderful job with vocal adrenaline" she tells him trying to keep the conversation light and not about her. "Thank you. New directions are, mediocre at best" he tells her, she nods. Why did she expect special treatment from him? Why did she ever expect for him to single her talent out again after what she did to him, why did she still hope he loved her?_

"_I feel that the new directions have improved immensely, I've been giving vocal lessons to Finn and his voice is stronger and I think my team has a very good shot at winning nationals" she tells him, he scoffs. "As long as you don't repeat last year's I think that tenth place ribbon will be all yours" he smirks. Her mouth pops open, she hates his. Being insulted by him. It's not like being taunted by Santana or even Quinn, it's different. She always thought they had a special relationship. She closes her mouth and grits her teeth, her dentist says it one of her worst habits. "Finn is a wonderful person, and singer. The new directions will when and vocal adrenaline will come in second" she tells him, giving his a once over and storming off. _

_Damn it. It was supposed to go this way, they were supposed to talk and she'd fall into his arms again, she was not supposed to get angry. He quickly abandons his plan, he takes a few strides and grabs her hand, pulling her to himself, causing their lips to collide. Rachel had always felt fireworks with Finn, but jesse? It was like a nuclear explosion. She found herself breathless pulling away from him, she searched his eyes, searched his face for something to feed off of. "You're a star Rachel" he whispers in her ear, it sends a shiver down her back; Finn has called her a star before, even a bright gassy ball of light. But hearing Jesse say it had some sort of reassurance behind it, like he truly knows. She re-connects their lips, trying to close the space between them, wanting him more than she's ever wanted anyone in her entire life. _

_It's certainly not that romantic of an atmosphere. The back of Jesse's range rover does have a certain edginess to it though. His fingers are nimble are has her out of her dress in what seems like a blink of an eye, she helps him take off his suit jacket, tossing it in the front of the car, they keep their lips connecting as much as they can, she un buttons his shirt as she feels his hands on the back of her bra, he takes his hands off of her to get his pants off. She feels vulnerable, what if her thinks she isn't beautiful as he thought? What if her body isn't good enough? What if he sends her texts about her boobs like Finn does? He's clad in his boxers, her bra is still on but not clasped, her underwear still remaining. He can sense her weariness. "we don't have to" he whispers to her, she shakes her head, she wants him. Then it strikes him, she's insecure. He smiles at the girl before him, he leans in and leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, he feels her relax, he puts his hands on her bra, pulling the straps down, and removing her bra. Leaving her topless. "You're beautiful"_

_She's never felt so great, she lays next to jesse, one of Jesse's cd playing in the background. He turns himself to face her, "how do you feel?" he asks her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Loved, wanted, wonderful, I feel great" she tells him, he strokes her cheek. "As you should, as you always should feel" he tells her, she snuggles into him. Even for being just her second time, it felt like it should have been the first. It was so perfect, so natural. He was careful with her too, he was perfect. "I don't think I've ever loved someone more than you" he whispers to her, she smiles at him, giving his a quick peck. "I love you too" _

_They stay in his car. She puts her bra and panties back on and he slips his boxers back on. They sit and talk for what seems like a minute, but was actually a couple of hours. "I know this won't change anything" he sighs, she runs her hand through his hair, "I know, jesse i- I love you" she tells him, he nods. "I know" he sighs, his face falling into a frown. "But you still have me now, and look what you did to me, you made me some kind of ravenous teenage girl" she teases him; a smirk replaces his frown, "just how ravenous are you?" _


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel and Finn were having issues. If it wasn't where they were going after high school it was something else. This week it was that she felt distanced from him, like Finn didn't really love her. She tries to silence the voice in the back of her mind that keeps telling her that she only feels that why because of how jesse had treated her, knowing it was only for a couple of hours. Knowing he only had her in his arms for a little longer. Finn had her and he never did sweet little nothings for her, like just keeping his arm around her, or even stroking her cheek. He wasn't romantic, he was rather clumsy. But she loves him.

Will watches his students singing Whitney Houston's how will I know. He knew Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt had always liked Whitney's music but he wasn't expecting them to take her death so hard. He asked his fiancée about it, maybe it's a girl thing. Emma softly explains to him that maybe it's because they grew up with Whitney, she was their childhood. And when she passed it seems like everything is coming too fast, high school's ending, college is coming up , just everything. He sighs, and his fiancée does what she knows best, she hands him a pamphlet.

Rachel doesn't know what exactly to tell Kurt. That cheating isn't ok? It would make her a huge hypocrite. After her short but large affair with Jesse. His jaunt with texting another boy seems like child play. So, she decides to lie. "Kurt, you shouldn't let this other boy ruin what you have with Blaine, I mean just because he doesn't voice his feelings doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe you two should go to Miss Pillsbury" she suggests. Kurt rolls his eyes at the suggestion. "I'm not even cheating on him!" he exclaims, bothered by people thinking he's cheating. "Would you show Blaine the texts?" she asks him, "No, why would i?" he questions her, she tilts her head. "Then maybe it isn't so innocent"

"And what would you know about innocent?" he asks her, getting irritated. "What is that supposed to mean Kurt?" she questions him, eyebrows raised. He sighs loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm just really angry" he tells her, her expression softens. "It's ok Kurt; I know you'll do what's right"

She's enters her home to find a note left on the coffee table. Her dads went out of town. She drops her bag to the ground and lays herself over the couch. She was nervous Kurt had seen her and Jesse and knew about her affair. Thank god he didn't. She would have no cover up for that. She's so confused, her future with Finn is still foggy, her nyada audition is coming up, and now she has to deal with her newly unresolved feelings for Jesse. She grabs a pillow, and screams into it.

What is she supposed to do? Ignore her feelings for Jesse and marry Finn? It could work, sure she might grow old and bitter but not for a while any way. Maybe she could throw herself into their relationship and cover up her other feelings. Yes, it could work, very well could. She knows bottling up feelings isn't good but, it's the best option. She sighs, letting out a pent up breath. Everything will be fine.

"I love you Rachel berry" Kurt tells her hugging her by her locker the next day, she smiles at him. "For what?" she asks him, "I took your advice and Blaine and I did couples consulting" he tells her, "how's it go?" she questions him, he smiles. "Wonderful, I think we're stronger than ever" he tells her, "what's stronger?" Blaine asks coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "How great we are now" he smiles at Blaine, who smiles back, she looks at the boys in front of her wearing those big goofy grins people have when they're with the love of their life. "How about we go make out?" he asks Kurt, whose eyes widen. "How unscheduled of you"

Rachel walks down the hallway with Finn, hand in hand following the music to the auditorium. She opens the door and see's artie and a few other glee clubbers on stage, and other members walking to the stage, she smiles back at Finn and they take off down to the stage, joining Quinn on stage. My love is your love was always one of Rachel's favorite Whitney songs; she smiles as she sings along, doing little twirls on the stage and having fun with her second family.


End file.
